Eternity
by MedusaOnAPlane
Summary: Brandon, a relatively new peculiar in Peregrine's loop, ends up developing a relationship with Enoch. It's far from perfect, however. Rated T if you skip Chapter 3. Primarily based off the movie.
1. Chapter 1: An Expression

**Chapter 1: An Expression**

A preliminary note on the OC, Brandon Calhoun: He is male, and probably around 17-18 physically, but around 27 chronologically. His peculiarity is a form of telekinesis, one that is limited on use, just like human strength is. He is very keen on training his abilities, and really likes training himself for combat. Because of this, he opts to telepathically control a number of swords, and typically avoids directly manipulating people.

This is fully based off the movie and information I can draw from the wiki, and so Emma/Olive have the power switch.

WELL, THE CHARACTER IS NOW NAMED BRANDON BECAUSE I'M STUPID! HOPE ITS NOT CONFUSING TO ANYONE!

I usually have a specific song I listen to while I write a chapter, but for some reason this one didn't have one.

* * *

 **Brandon**

I never made a habit of writing in my journal, but today was special so I picked up my pen,

 _It's been 10 years now here at Miss Peregrine's loop. I feel I have to note this as eventually I'll forget what time outside of here even means. I feel as if the impressions I made these first 10 years aren't going to change for half an eternity. Not that that's a bad thing, I guess. I made a lot of good friends, and a few not-so-friends. I don't know how much I actually like it here, even after 10 years. I suppose if I should spend an eternity somewhere this is a nice place to spend it._

I lost my patients with writing. I know there is a lot more I could write about, but it isn't even stuff I would like writing about. And so, my 5th entry to my journal was completed.

* * *

 _12 days later_

I walked into the dining room promptly; I was unusually excited about eating today, as Miss Peregrine was cooking something she hadn't cooked in 72 weeks. Olive, Enoch, Brownyn, and Millard were sitting at the table, and I took my seat beside Enoch. I imagine he was happy to have Olive and I form a wall around him during dinners now, to keep other more annoying neighbors away.

Emma made her noisy entrance, "You're wearing a tie today, Brandon."

"Yes I am."

She was not satisfied with the response, "No, _why_ are you wearing a tie today?"

"Because dinner is special occasion today."

"It is?"

Enoch responded for me, "We're having duck today-"

I interrupted, "And you know I love duck."

Millard chimed in, "Well, this ought to be a black tie event!" Brownyn found this funny.

Eventually everyone filed in for dinner, and a large silver platter covered with a silver bell jar was placed on the center of table by Miss Peregrine. Various dishes were scattered about filling the air with scents reminiscent of Thanksgiving, a holiday I no longer celebrated in the loop.

I spent very little time talking as opposed to the time I spent stuffing my face. The duck was falling off the bones with fatty goodness. I washed down every bite with a soda that gets refilled every reset. Typically, I was very tired of that soda, but today it was a perfect complement to the meal.

After I finished the last bit of meat off the duck, Enoch noted, "What use was the tie if you were just going to get duck fat all over it?"

I retorted, "And here I was thinking that you would appreciate it." Not wanting to say aloud that he did, in fact, appreciate it and not thinking of a clever way to phrase a comeback, Enoch looked defeated. Happy with the result, along with Millard who scoffed, I excused myself from the table to get dressed for my evening relaxation.

* * *

I sent my flat handled sword flying through the air, striking the tree through at least 15 rings. All the while driving my old English sword into the bark with a deep gouge. Imagining this innocent tree as an off balance opponent, I kicked it with a loud grunt. Understanding that this is where my opponent would be dead or spared, I finished my training. I tried to catch my breath while sweat dripped from my forehead, soaking my tight tank top.

I started towards the back door to head in and got some water. I made sure to keep my swords out of anybody's way. Enoch was sitting on the steps writing labels for jarred hearts. He stopped me before I passed him, "Why swords?"

"What about them?" I said out of breath and confused.

"Why do you choose to fight with swords?"

"Why not choose to fight with swords?" He stared up at me while deepening his ever present frown. I took the hint, "Because their deadly, but fair. Not to mention it's really cool and intimidating seeing 5 or so swords dance through the air."

"I suppose it is pretty frightening, especially when you could easily cut an unsuspecting friend's head off if you're not careful."

I decided to take a seat beside him for a moment, "So, you don't approve of what I do?"

"No, no that's not what I'm saying," he rushed. Perhaps he might have taken my comment with too much hostility. "If I thought that I would've said something about it in the 10 years I've known you."

"So then, what are you saying?"

"Uhm I – Uh," he stumbled over his words for a second, "I don't really know what I was trying to get at, I guess."

"That's cute," I said casually as I started to get up. He made a few funny noises in surprise, alerting me he took it way more serious than I had meant it.

"Hey wait a second!" he urged. I sat back down and turned towards him. His face was red. As soon as his eyes met mine he turned away. "It's cool," He said under his breath. I made a sound of intrigue as if I hadn't heard what he said. "It's cool, okay? I think the swords are really cool actually," He trailed off again.

I cracked a smile and began to laugh. I'm sure it didn't make him feel too good that I was laughing at him, but it was too funny for me not too. "That's very out of character for you Enoch."

I let my laugh die off before looking over at him. He was trying to ignore everything that just happened, still with a red face. I patted him on the back and said, "What you do it pretty cool too, buddy." Then I stretched, and walked off into the house to finally get that glass of water.

Emma, one of the children I was closer with talked to me while I filled my glass at the spout, "How do you get Enoch so flustered? No one can do it quite like you can."

Apparently, she had been watching me. "Ironically," I paused to sip my water, "I don't really even try. It's like my existence puts him on edge."

"Really? How strange. But it hasn't always been like that has it?"

"I suppose not, but surely it has been for a while."

"Perhaps you've really just learned to read him."

"Perhaps," I said raising my glass to my lips.


	2. Chapter 2: A Contract

**Chapter 2: A Contract**

The lightest chapter you will see for a while, or maybe ever. Drink it in. I'm not super good at writing fluffier stuff, but I'll try my best.

I kinda have no idea what's going on with my tenses, but honestly I like it so I'm not gonna bother to fix it. Brownie points if you see the darker things going on in this scene.

I listened to Youth by Glass Animals while writing this.

* * *

 **Brandon**

 _12 weeks after events of chapter 1_

It was movie time, and Horace had begun setting up. I don't feel comfortable with the prophetic dreams, they tended to be personally intrusive to people, and I had more things to hide now than I did when I had first come here. Despite this, I trust Horace. I know Horace wouldn't ever embarrass someone on purpose, but he can't control his dreams.

Fortunately, it was the usual tailor-visiting dream. This time it was a tan corduroy suit, which isn't typically his style. I always appreciate the value Horace places on quality, it's something that isn't seen nearly as often from when I was raised.

I haven't grown tired of the couch that I sit on for movies. It's very low setting and soft, just how I like it. I always thought it is funny how the raised embossed design left a stamp like mark on the back of my legs when I wear shorts. I've become very possessive of my place on it too. I sit closest to the fireplace, which means it's always warm.

The dream finished. Millard made some comment on it, but I wasn't paying attention today. Besides, I can't imagine I missed any important plot on Horace TV today. I pulled one of my legs up onto the couch as everyone was leaving. I put my knee close to my chest and rested both my hands on it. Enoch, who is beside me, did the opposite and put both his feet on the ground, leaned forward, and interlaced his fingers while his elbows rested on his thighs.

Even though everyone had left the room, including Millard, I made sure, we still didn't say anything to each other.

"Oh man," I said exasperated at the silence, "This is so stupid isn't it. I can't even think of what to say, that's pretty pathetic."

"You're fine," He replied quietly with his trademark emotionless tone. He never raised his head from between his arms.

I sighed loudly. I still didn't know what to say.

I thought about the past few weeks. I knew it was obvious Enoch liked me, and I thought I made it pretty obvious that I liked him too. But, I have no idea how he is feeling right now. Maybe I didn't make it obvious, and that's why he's so nervous. I am pretty bad at expressing feelings seriously. Enoch isn't good at interpreting feelings either. He's also from a whole other culture, maybe he doesn't feel comfortable with himself even liking me.

Last night, he slipped a note under my door asking me to stay after the movie today. I thought it was endearing he had no idea how to ask me in person, but I should've seen this situation coming.

His foot started tapping and he was unlacing and re-lacing his fingers. I'm going to have to be the one to start this. I tentatively started to say something, "So, why did you want me to come here?"

 _That was really stupid for me to say,_ I thought to myself, _we both know exactly why. I'm going to scare him off._

I tried to quickly rectify my mistake, "Damn it, that was- that was really stupid to ask. Please don't take it the wrong way." I desperately searched for words.

He lowered himself a little lower into his hunched over position. Fed up with the tensions, I put my hand on his shoulder and forced him into an upright position, "Hey, relax a minute." He avoided eye contact still but grinned slightly.

"So you already know why I want to talk?"

"I would be seriously challenged if I didn't."

"Is it that bad?"

"Bad."

"Like bad bad?"

"Probably not that bad. I think I'm the only one who caught wind," I realized what he was doing, "Now stop stalling, buddy."

"Hey, you know, I'm just not used to this stuff."

"Yea, and?"

"I," He lingered on the word.

"Love me?" I taunted.

"I don't love you!"

"But, you like me. There, I said it for you."

"Well, ye-"

I cut him off, "And I like you too."

"You do?" Relief cut through his voice.

"I thought I made it pretty obvious, honestly."

"You don't think that's like, weird?"

"Not at all."

He finally made eye contact with me. My head casted a shadow across half his face. His left eye though, caught the reflection of the fireplace perfectly. I relaxed back into the arm of the couch, causing his whole face to be illuminated, "Yea, in fact, I think it's pretty sweet." I got no signals from him at all, just a blank stare with his mouth slightly open. "So why do you like me?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well for starters, your eyebrows are really nice." He didn't think it was very funny, but it also wasn't really a joke.

I must have successfully reversed the tables back as he answered my questions, "I really appreciate how you just," he paused for a moment looking for the correct word, "swagger through everything. It's like you just go into a situation thinking that you'll come out on top. And then, you usually do come out on top."

"I think I'm coming out on top of this situation pretty nicely."

He smiled at my comment, "When you said that you appreciate what I do, I fell. You know? No one ever thinks what I can do is cool or they think its creepy. I've never felt like," another pause and another search for words, "romantic feelings, I guess, for a guy. I didn't know how to go about it. I was a total train wreck when I wasn't around anyone."

"To be frank, you still really don't know how to go about it."

"There's a learning curve with everything I guess."

There was a new break of silence, but this one was intentional. We just sat beside one another, looking at each other's faces.

Words drifted out of my mouth, "I think you look really cute in this light. It fits you."

He didn't really know how to respond besides his face turning red.

I started to grab his hand, "So, reasons I like you? You seriously fit my definition of hot. Your face is perfect, your jawline is just soft enough, your lips are in a constant pouty frown. You're not skinny, not muscular, not fat, just right. Your hair just soft, and full," I started to slow down and draw out my words, "You're so smart. You're reclusive, but can still be friendly," I examined his face. His eyebrows really are perfect; they are scrunched up on his expression. His face went incarnadine. He was licking his lips, so his mouth must be running dry. His breathing is heavier than the crackle of the fire. His hand is soft and sweaty, unlike mine which are rough and drier than they should be. He smelled slightly like cut grass. He didn't dare look me in the eye right now. I picked back up, "You have just enough mystery for me to be curious and not intimidated," I leaned closer toward his ear, "I think its sexy how you treat things with so little emotion."

I unclasped my hand from his and brought it to turn his face towards mine. I forced him to where he had to look me in the eye. I ran my thumb across his cheek and leaned in. My wet lips touched his dry lips. I gently forced it into a kiss, where he put in very little effort. Sensing how he wasn't totally comfortable with the situation, I didn't make it into anything more. I pulled away slowly, make sure to feel his heavy breath hit my bottom lip.

"We'll find some more time to talk tomorrow," I said as I hoisted myself off the couch.

"Yea," he replied, trying, but failing, to use his trademark emotionless tone.


	3. Chapter 3: A Display

**Chapter 3: A Display**

 **WARNING:** This chapter is 100% skippable, however it will offer insight into the characters' relationship dynamic and offer answers to characters' actions later on; when the story is completed, however, I will do a character study that will answer questions regardless of the knowledge of this chapter. This scene will depict graphic sex, some violence, and non-consent to a degree. Please read at your own discretion.

I listened to Poplar St by Glass Animals, and Underdressed by Verite whilst writing this.

* * *

 **Enoch**

 _3 weeks after the events of chapter 2_

I sat on the edge of Brandon's bed. Horace must have wondered why I didn't show up to sleep tonight, but I trusted his discretion and lack of curiosity towards the lives of others.

It was cold in the attic.

Brandon was in his underwear, short, red, and trunk-style made of some silky plastic like material. They were strangely futuristic to me; I wasn't used to anything but cotton briefs. It just made me more nervous. He said before today that he wanted to do something different. We've had sex a few times before, which felt amazing. But still, it was a really foreign thing to me. I never had chances at sex before in the loop. I did it once before I came to the loop, I can hardly remember it now, but that was slow and with a girl. Now it was a guy, and he's fast and aggressive. The scariest thing is how much I like it.

"What's going to be different?"

"Rougher. I think you'll like it."

* * *

 **Brandon**

Enoch was sitting on the edge of my bed. He was wearing a uniform-like outfit, which was perfect for the occasion. A white collared shirt underneath a tan sweater vest with a black tie sandwiched between the two. Khakis that hugged his thighs, but loosened around his calves. Sheer black socks that run up his legs obscured by his pants.

Very little light came in through the attic windows despite the bright moon. A supplementary candle flickered, casting dancing shadows contorted on walls.

"Ready?" I asked rhetorically as I approached him. He didn't give a verbal response but followed my movements and flattened himself on the bed. I positioned one of my knees to his right and one to his left resulting in a straddle positioned at his midriff. I straightened my back and took a moment look at his expression. His lips never left that pouty position, but it was evident his cheeks were tense. His eyes searched my naked chest down to my waistband. He looked exactly how I wanted him to.

I pressed down on him telekinetically to ensure he wouldn't move as I began to slowly unlace his tie. The pressure on his body obviously came as a surprise by his slight wriggles to test his range of motion. He used a classic windsor knot that gave way easily to my gentle tugging. I laced my middle finger underneath the last section of the knot and pulled my finger down undoing the knot and untucking the tie all in one constant motion. While I removed the tie from his neck I made sure to gently brush his skin with my fingers. His chest rose higher when he took his next breath.

I undid the first button on his sweater vest, and successively did as many as I could until I had to reposition myself. I moved down until I was sitting on his crotch. This elicited a small wince. I continued to unfasten the buttons. When I had reached the last one I escorted the vest out from under his back and dropped it on the floor.

I started on the shirt.

"You know," the first button popped, "I wish we weren't in the house."

"Why?" He had trouble focusing on his words.

"So you could yell my name out." I purposely exaggerated the deepness of my voice. Once again no verbal response, but he wet his lips and moved his eyes from mine. I loosened the last button.

Pulling the shirt off, I noticed he got goosebumps all across his chest. His body was so soft and cold. I felt his stomach, it was sunken in from the pressure of gravity and my telekinesis.

* * *

 **Enoch**

He ran his hands from my stomach up to my chest. My cock stiffened. I looked to him to see if he noticed. The instant shift of his eyes from my body to my face and the slight smile that broke at the corner of his lips told me that he did. Blood rushed to my face, making it feel far warmer than the surrounding air.

The meticulous nature of him undressing me was torture. It was so enticing. It was so scary. It felt like the calm before a storm. He knew exactly what he was doing with every deft movement of his fingers.

Finished toying with the skin of my torso, he moved himself downwards, intentionally not lifting his hips so to drag his ass across my hard-on. I made an involuntary noise.

He leaned back slightly, puffing out his chest slightly and lifting his bulge into the air. He grabbed at both my socks simultaneously lifting them off my feet. Cold air rushed to hit my soles.

He shifted into a more leaned forward position. He placed his hand on my crotch and kneaded it, I had to bite my lip to keep myself from moaning. His other hand had eased its way between my underwear and waistband of my khakis. With only two fingers he undid the button and unzipped them painfully slow. He pulled them down off my ankles and cast them to the floor.

Only my briefs stood in his way now. Blood was flooding my cheeks. I have never felt so exposed in my life. I tried not to let my embarrassment show when he looked at me, and instead feigned bravado to try and urge him to take them off.

* * *

 **Brandon**

The sudden straining of his expression made it obvious that he was faking confidence. But, I went along with it, just to humor him. I wrapped my fingers around the waistband of his underwear and slowly pulled down. The scraping of the waistband against his penis caused him to wince. I fully removed the last article of clothing. Nothing for him to hide behind.

Once again, just to humor him, shifted up some, and said, "I think it's only fair I let you take mine off now."

His hands moved to my hips where he gripped the elastic of my trunks and began to pull down. I rolled myself to be sitting between his legs, allowing me to lift mine up so he can pull the clothing completely off. His eyes were fixated on the unraveling of my body. His mouth was slightly agape when he finally pulled them off and absent mindedly tossed them on the floor. I stayed leaned back with my legs hung in the air and split open for few moments to satisfy his child-like curiosity.

I laughed breathily as I reverted to my last position, "Maybe next time you can have a turn with me."

I leaned into him, bringing our face closer together. I stretched my legs out so I was laying on top of him, resulting in our dicks being pressed against one another's. Instantly he rubbed his body against mine. I wasted no time with the kiss, instantly pressing my tongue into his mouth. My hands searched for his, winding down his arm until my fingertips touched his. I forced his arms up above his head and held them hostage with my own grip. My mouth unlocked from his, and instead went examining for more exotic parts to claim as my own. I traced his jawline with my tongue. With his own mouth free he made all kinds of groans. His hands became impatient and struggled against mine, but I didn't let them free. The chill finally started to leave his body.

I began to suck on his neck.

"Stop," he took long pauses for breath, "Someone will see it." Despite what he asked, he never slowed down his motion, telling me he didn't really want me to stop.

"Good," I said against his neck. I gently tugged at the skin with my teeth. Slight notes of salt and iron registered at the tip of my tongue.

Declaring my mark as apparent enough, I move down more. I lapped at the skin around on his chest and gnawed on his nipple. The slight pain made him squirm beneath me even more. Without lifting my tongue from his skin I buried my face in his arm pit. His musk was light, but intoxicating. I jerked at the small hairs with my teeth.

* * *

 **Enoch**

The friction between our bodies heated the room. My breath was hot and heavy. His breath was even warmer, except when it hit a fresh trail of slobber he left on my skin. Sweat was dampening the back of my neck. He was sweating too, creating a glossy reflection of warm light from the candle along his side.

Abruptly he detached himself from my body. The lack of motion and warmth felt like when a room falls silent after the roar of the boiler ceases. He released the grip on my wrists like pulling off a blanket too fast.

The candle fire caught in his eye and swayed. I played with a seam on the comforter.

Without warning wedged his hand under my left side and flipped me over. Now on flat on my stomach, he put both hands on my waist and hoisted upwards. He gave a low chuckle under his breath. My heart beat accelerated.

His thumb, soft from sweat, ran across my ass. Despite having sex a few times, only one of those times was actual anal sex and it was short lived.

The feeling of his hand was nothing compared what happened next when he ran his tongue across my asshole instead. Shudders resonated through my body.

"What are you doing?" I said quickly.

"Making sure I don't hurt you," He responded calmly.

"Is this something that – you know – uh," my uh turned more into an ahh when he did it again, "do male couples always do this?"

"Not always," he repeated it once more making me bite on my lip, "Do you like it?"

I responded with, "I think so," but in reality had no idea. He did it again, but this time I buried my face in a pillow so I didn't have to muffle my noises.

Now he took one of his fingers and pressed it into me. His lack of forewarning left me tense. Nothing he did made any sense to me, but I suppose it's just because of my lack of knowledge. I never had any reason to consider the process of guy on guy sex before Brandon.

He stroked his finger along my prostate. My face sunk deeper into the pillow. He added another finger. My face sunk even deeper.

When he took his fingers out my body shivered; if just that was painful, I hate to think about his dick.

"I hope you're ready."

I felt the underside of his head apply pressure at my asshole. I braced my body.

I felt the pillow being drug out from under my face, "I want to hear you."

Readjusting himself, he started again. My breathing was audible. The cold began settling on my skin as a thin film again. Slowly, he pushed his dick into me. My body did everything it could to resist him, but he breached every defense. My knuckled curled in harmony with the sheets. A melody of throat noises surfaced from me. I assumed he'd have to stop at any moment, but I assumed wrong.

After an eternity, he was fully in. I was forced into a constant state of teeth clenching and knuckle whitening. He wasted no time to start moving, and fast too. Pain and pleasure both coursed through my body, mostly pain. He accelerated his thrusts even faster. I had to shove my face into the mattress, or else someone would have definitely woken up. Skin on skin claps bounced off ashy walls.

"S-slow down," I begged, followed by a long, muffled, throaty yell. My plea was returned with only a quickening pace. I felt his stomach starting to roll down my back, and then his left arm hooked around my neck. He jerked me up and close to his ear, half strangling me.

"Please?" I muttered. Numbness was setting in around my ass. The blood built up in my face from strain and his arm. He went as fast as he possibly could. He bred me like a dog. My ear was adjacent to his lips, allowing me to hear every noise he made. Grunts like an animal's rumbled with every thrust. He began chewing on my earlobe.

Tears began to well in my eyes.

I began to feel pressure build in my abdomen. With his arm still wrapped around my neck, he lifted me into a straighter position, his larger body fit perfectly into my curved back. A tear rolled down my face.

Announced by a series of ah's, I came.

The pulsation of pleasure and relief numbed my body temporarily from the pain. Semen splattered across his comforter. The fact that I had finished before Brandon, who was still moving at full speed, while my dick never got touched embarrassed me.

"Fuck, I'm close," he growled in my ear.

Unceremoniously he unhooked his arm from my neck, shoved my whole body down, and pressed the entirety of his weight through his palms which were positioned one on each of my shoulders. He gave a loud moan, of which he never did so far, and pushed his dick as far in me as possible. With an arched back, he came inside me. Warmth flooded my insides. A continuous stream of tears assimilated with the mattress. He pounded me forcefully, and finally slowly, 4 more times for good measure. He took his time pulling out, which felt torturous for both of us.

Everything grew quiet except our strained breathing. He moved himself over my legs and sat on the edge of the bed. My whole lower body was numb.

I pulled myself up. To my disdain semen and blood began dripping from my asshole. Nothing around was available for me to clean up with, so I ignored it the best I could. My knees hardly let me stand.

"I wish you could sleep here tonight, but no one will ever let us get away with that," he said softly. Objectively, I knew he was right. I knew that meant I had to gather my stuff and head downstairs.

I began to pick up my things off the floor, he helped with what was close to him. I had my fingertips on my underwear when he interrupted me, "No, wait, leave those here." I straightened myself to look at why he started getting up. He moved towards a chest of drawers, pulling out the second to last drawer. I drew out a pair of his own underwear, long and of that same plastic-feeling material. "Take these instead." He stood in front of me and gestured for me to step through the leg holes. Confused, I did as he suggested. Brandon pulled his foreign undergarments up my legs, over my junk, and secured them as tightly as he could around my butt.

Backing off he said, "I want to keep yours, as a reminder of tonight." He began to slip on the briefs. He struggled to pull them all the way up. They were at least a size too small, maybe two, and fit way too tightly around his crotch. But to his benefit, this outlined his penis perfectly in the candlelight. He turned to show me his ass, which again was entirely too fitted for the clothing, but he made it look as sexy as possible. "I'll get a lot of use out of these."

I slipped on my pants without fastening any buttons, and draped the rest of my clothing around my shoulders. It was a long, slow, and painful walk back to my room.


	4. Interlude 1: A Scar

**Interlude 1: A Scar**

* * *

 **Enoch**

 _The morning after._

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. Dark purple ran under my eyes. My hair was an entire mess. I was the embodiment of hell.

Every centimeter of my body squealed in protest whenever I moved.

I examined my exposed skin for any obvious signs of last night.

I pulled down my turtle neck to reveal a glossy, deep purple and red nebula. I checked to make sure my sleeves were rolled down to hide my various faded bruises. I pushed in on my butt through his underwear to make sure that the visible soreness hadn't been miraculously cured

I had no idea how I could hide all this.


	5. Chapter 4: An Introspection

**Chapter 4: An Introspection**

A simple and short chapter highlighting the character's changes in daily life, personal opinion on their relationship, and wrapping up events set in motion by chapter 3.

* * *

 **Enoch**

 _A few days after chapter 3_

Strength returned to my limbs partially, but my bruises weren't gone. Unable to successfully hide the large mark on my neck, I made up a story about an accident involving a homunculus. Most people believed it, but only because it had healed itself over some, and they believed it to be fresh. Horace found out about the truth, but he was my roommate and I couldn't bring myself to try and explain any reason I wore a turtle neck to bed. I considered taking advantage of him as a confidant, but decided the less anyone knew the better. The discoloration of my eyes was fading well.

Brandon acted more distant to me than usual, I assumed to play down any chances of a scandal.

Olive expressed great concern for my state lately, but I refused to elaborate anything for her. Consequently, this just made her more concerned and curious. I felt bad for brushing her off at every chance I could, but it was a necessary evil.

Miss Peregrine took extreme notice of my state, and even went as far to pull me aside a minute and ask me if everything was alright. I untruthfully told her I was fine, but, like Olive, she was not satisfied with the answer. I never saw her monitoring me, but I always felt her watching. I limited any interaction with people to a bare minimum to avoid saying something I might regret.

On the bright side, the time I had resulted in my collection of parts and pickled hearts being immaculately organized.

* * *

 **Brandon**

I felt more energized than I have in years. The night with Enoch had been the biggest break in monotony in all the time I have been in the loop.

I couldn't begin to say the same for Enoch, he looked like total shit the past few days. I made sure not to bother him because he was probably an emotional train wreck.

In a conversation with Emma, his state was brought up. I confessed to her it was my doing. I trusted her enough to not reveal the truth to everyone, and I needed some kind of person to discuss my situation with. Emma's opinion on the matter was rather confused; she disapproved on how rough I am on him, however she praised the fact that I was bringing some love and culture into the children.

To reassure Enoch, I wrote him a note lauding him for how incredible he did that night, along with a message that I was concerned about how little he was eating.

Like icing on the cake, I've never performed better and trained harder on that pitiful tree.


	6. A quick reminder

p style="text-align: center;"A quick clarification that this story is NOT given up on, I'm simply very busy with life and school and can't find time where I want to write./p  
p style="text-align: center;"See you soon :)/p 


End file.
